clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Penguin Force Missions
Elite Penguin Force Missions are special missions EPF Agents can do on Elite Penguin Force. There are 13 missions in all (not including seasonal and downloadable missions). List of EPF Missions The Mystery Unfolds *In this mission, the player finds a bunch of mysterious pieces of paper around the island which eventually leads the player to find Dot who tells the player that they have been chosen to be an EPF Agent. Left To Your Own Devices *In this mission the player has to find the entrance to the Puffle Training Dojo and train with the elite puffle Blast. Then the player is taken to the Command Room where the player is locked in and has to find things inside the room to assemble a satellite dish. Rookie On The Rocks *In this mission the player is supposed to help find a mysterious snowman thief but the mission turns into a rescue mission when Rookie gets lost in the wilderness. The player must find and rescue Rookie. At the end of the mission the player will receive an EPF Badge and officially become an EPF Agent. Looking For Clues *In this mission G goes missing and the player has to find clues that could help locate him. All's Weld That Ends Weld *In this mission the player gets Flare to feel better and to weld the key to Gary's room. Do It Yourself Carting *In this mission the player must go into the Mine Tunnels and find G. Double Trouble *In this mission the player must find Pop and Loop and return them to the Puffle Training Dojo so they can train with them. Flying High Pitched *In this mission the player is taken to the Tallest Mountain to train with Elite Puffles, Flit and Chirp. Then they must use all the Elite Puffles to uncover a hidden chest in the Puffle Training Dojo. Super Secret Gadgets *In this mission the player is assigned to help G test his newest invention, the Snow Trekker. But after the player tests the machine, the player gets trapped in a cave by a mysterious robot. The player must find a way to escape the cave and tell G about the mysterious robot. Damage Control *In this mission the player must go around the island and find blueprints belonging to the Test Bots. Robotomy 101 *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate one of the Test Bots that the other EPF Agent have cornered in the Gift Shop. Robots On The Run *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate the other two Test Bots with the help of the Elite Puffles. At the end of the mission the other EPF Agents will throw a surprise party for you at the Stage. An Agent's Work Is Never Done *G and the Elite Puffles are captured by the Ultimate Proto-Bot and the player must rescue G and the elite puffles and then deactivate the robot. This is the last official EPF mission. Seasonal Missions Here's a list of all the missions that you can only do during certain days: Christmas Mission *This mission is only avaliable on Christmas, hence the name. In this mission Santa's sleigh breaks down and the player has to help Santa deliver presents to four different penguins. April Fools mission *In this missions Aunt Arctic is in the Plaza and tells that there is a scavenger hunt going on and you have to pick flowers hidden troughout the island. Summer mission *In this mission the player helps the Coffee Shop Barista to collect coconuts from the palm trees all over the island. Halloween mission *In this mission Gary the Gadget Guy, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot are disguised in crazy outfits and challenge the player to find out who they are. Hint: You can change your DS's internal calendar to play these missions. Christmas: 25.12 April:1.4 Summer:21.6 Halloween: 31.10 Downloadable Missions These missions can be downloaded though the internet (Wifi). A Special Message From Aunt Arctic *Aunt Arctic gives an introduction to downloadable missions, and reminds you to check the newsletter for updates on them. Category:DS Category:Club Penguin